And In The End It Was
by Amaherst
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. It should have been so simple. R


**She loved him. He loved her. It should have been so simple. It was pretty simple after they admitted that to one another. It was simple while they were dating throughout Junior high and throughout high school.**

**The first year of college was simple too. That was the year they lost their virginity to one another. That's when things got complicated.**

**For, you see, she fell pregnant. Through their lust for one another, they had overlooked the need for protection.**

**After two months of considering whether or not to tell him, she did. She burst out in tears before she managed to get those two deadly words out of her mouth.**

**She had got the reaction she wasn't expecting. He had wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her hand. He had moved her on top of him, wiped her tears away and placed a protecting hand over her stomach. He promised to look after her and the baby.**

**Still seem pretty simple to you? **

**It was until telling the parents. His parents had told him it was their choice to have a child at seventeen years of age. They had told them that they were disappointed in them and asked them to leave.**

**He wasn't bothered, but she was.**

**They went to her parents next. That's when things got most complicated.**

**For you see, her parents went crazy at the thought of their baby daughter pregnant. He was thrown out of the house and she was flung upstairs and told to pack.**

**She refused to, telling her parents that she wanted to stay here with the father of the baby and the man she loved.**

**Her father packed up all of her possessions. Her mother had chucked her into the car. Her father had to restrain the father of the baby from getting to her.**

**She loved him. He loved her. It should have been so simple. If her parents hadn't of took her away, she wouldn't had to run away from them eight years after her pregnancy. They had used her for slavery. Every night they would make her do everything in the house and then look after Faith, her daughter.**

**She had to sneak money out of the home and pre-book plane tickets for her and her daughter. **

**Faith was excited about being flying in aeroplane. Her mother was just glad to be getting away from her home of nearly nine years. **

**When they arrived at their destination, Faith was blissfully happy to look at all the pretty clothes and even get to buy some. After she and her daughter changed into more appropriate clothes, they climbed into a taxi and she told the driver the address she had wrote on a small piece of paper. **

**He had written to her eight years ago, telling her his address and phone numbers. He has asked her to reply but through her parents she was made to tear up the letter but she had been clever enough to read the letter beforehand and write the address down and keep it hidden.**

**Her only fear was that he had moved without informing her.**

**The taxi driver informed her that they were there. She paid him and climber out the taxi with Faith climbing out after her.**

**She looked up at the building, it was flats. So she entered the main doors and started climbing the steep stairs.**

**Faith started asking why they were there. She knew that Faith had to be informed soon so she sat down on a step and Faith did the same. She explained to her daughter what had happened when her grandparents has found out of the pregnancy. Faith was shocked but suddenly become excited at the thought of finally getting a chance to meet her father.**

**They stopped at the door number two hundred and thirty five. **

**She grew nervous and told her daughter to stand away from the door so her father couldn't see her. She needed to know that if he was still there, that he would accept her for her not purely for their daughter. Of course, she knew subconsciously that there was a chance that he had moved on and had a family around him.**

**She shakily knocked and waited. She heard movement and saw the door start to open. She gasped as she looked upon the face of the man she still loved and still longed for.**

**He looked purely in shock at seeing his love. He had pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. They parted and she smiled, she reached for a hand and he saw a smaller hand enter his love's hand. He gasped knowing that that hand belonging to his child.**

**Faith walked and stood beside her mother. She looked up at the man and smiled her best princess smile. He bent down to her height. Faith smiled again and jumped into his open arms and hugged her father for the first time in her life.**

**She smiled at her daughter as they let go of each other.**

"**Can we be a proper family?" Faith asked her parents as they walked into the small two-bed roomed flat.**

**Faith's parents looked at one another and smiled sweetly to one another, and nodded.**

**Faith jumped in glee. **

**Once they had unpacked, and after calming Faith down at the prospect of her own room, they put Faith to bed, after reading and singing to her. Faith knew she was too old for it but wanted it now that she had both parents. She had seen her mother happy and had seen her real smile when he had embraced her and kissed her. She knew that her father was a good man and loved him straight away.**

**Once Faith had fallen asleep, they watched some TV. Well...more like had it on, most of their vision was obscured by their never-faltering lust for one another. They just couldn't keep their hands off the other, both of them having to touch the other, to be sure that this wasn't a dream, that it was reality.**

"**It's real isn't it?" He asked unsure looking at his beauty's eyes that glowed through the darkness.**

"**It had better be" She replied kissing him.**

"**I missed you so much" He whispered wrapping his arms tighter around her small form.**

"**I missed you loads myself" she informed him lying back down on the warm mattress.**

**He lay down with her and pulled her towards him. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes and escaped.**

**She saw this and smiled.**

"**I love you Ulrich"**

**He smiled and kissed her.**

"**I love you too Yumi"**

**She smiled and kissed him.**

**They began to fall asleep in each others arms, just like it was supposed to be, just how fate had planned it to be.**

**She loved him. He loved her. It should have been so simple. And in the end it was.**


End file.
